You're Back
by Bass Wars
Summary: This is a short part of a book I'm writing with my best friend. Sorry for any bad grammar, English is my second language.


**This is a short part of a book I'm writing with my best friend.**

**Sorry for any bad grammar, English is my second language.**

She sat on the roof of her small apartment, tears rolling down her cheeks seeing through blurry eyes "Ares…" she whispered to the cold night air. Her breathes became shallow and uneven as her silent whimpers turned into pained moans. She pulled her knees to her chest trying to blot out her cries as silently as she could, but it was no use. An uncontrollable burst of tears of lamenting sorrow escaped her lips as her hands moved and trembled to cover her face. A small saturated tissue was clenched in her bruised hand as she bit her lip almost to the point of rupturing them and drawing blood.

She couldn't believe he was gone.

The one who saved her life, been by her side through it all, sadness and sorrow as well as joy, in sickness and health. She looked upwards to the star lit sky as rays of distant suns gently fell upon her dark and beloved village.

She mustered what was left of her strength and stood up shaking as she leaned on the cold cement. She slumped powerless as her hand carried some weight to give a light rest to her feet. As she stumbled into her bedroom yet wet with tears, she stood above her bed and crashed gently, removing her clothes with an unbearable pain in her chest as her heart longed for what which was now long gone. As she slid beneath her thin off-white silk covers, a single tear fall down upon her pillow, pristine white if not for that one tear that set there alone. She had never felt so empty

So lonely.

So broken.

"Ares…" she whispered with a chocked trembling sound "Please… come back" she grasped her pillow with both hands, pressing it to her head as her eyes closed "Please…"

The window wheezed silently as it opened slightly to welcome a breeze of the nights frosting air inside. May opened her eyes as she saw her black kitten sitting solemn on the floor. "You rang, Princesa?" he said in his deep voice. His green eyes displayed hurt and visible sorrow. But he was committed to follow his master to whatever end, until he or she dies. That was the type of man he is, or at least used to be.

"Ares…" she straightened up as a small smile began taking form. She held the covers up around her upper half of her slender body "You came back"

"Yes" he jumped in feline fashion upon the bed and sat up straight in front of her with his thin tail wrapping itself around him.

May broke down in tears. "I'm so sorry…" she shook her head as renewed tears filled her eyes as she leaned her head against her wall "I'm sorry I sent you away, I'm sorry I forced you to train with me, I'm sorry I hurt you… I'm sorry for everything Ares… I'm… so sorry" she clenched the sheets as she trembled and wept.

Ares sat motionless with his eyes fixed in hers. "I forgive you, my lady". It was difficult for him seeing his beloved master in so much pain, Shattered as she is weeping his name. For him as her companion it was horrible, but for him as a man it was far more then unbearable. May slowly began to straighten up with the thin cover falling down to her waist showing her white lacework bra "Come here…" she opened her arms welcomingly. The cat's tail wagged from left to right with his eyes glittered a little, as if he started returning to his former proud self. He softly treaded on the bed toward her not making a single sound as he climbed and sat in her lap. She picked him up into her arms pulling him against her chest laying her head softly against his. A single tear fell down her cheek as Ares licked it clean with his glass paper tongue "Do not cry princesa, it doesn't suit you" he whispered. May chuckled slightly and said with a smile "Then what does?"

"Your usual attitude" he said "strong, proud majestic self" he purred deeply as her soft hand caressed his fur after a long being deprived of her touch. May lifted his face up gently with her palm. "Why didn't you tell me you were human?"

Ares tilted his head downwards as if ashamed. "Things would have different. You wouldn't have let me become so close to you … and… I feared you wouldn't be able to resist my charm" Ares spoke with his old playful attitude and stepped away from her arms and sat in her lap with his head resting on her stomach "Madam… please understand" He said "I would never lie to you"

May placed her hand on his head scratching behind his ear. "Do you have any idea how many times I have closed my eyes and imagined what it will be like if you were human? All the times I've wished on falling stars that someday you would be able to hug me back…" He rubbed his furry head on her hand and purred softly. "Do you wish to see my human form my lady?" he looked at her gently licking her palm. May nodded hesitantly and removed her hand from his head and quietly pulled the covers back around her. Ares jumped down and landed without a sound on the floor and closed his eyes, and suddenly, shining bright light surrounded him in a sphere that expanded until it was as big as most of the room and shimmered out of the windows. Slowly the light began fading away, leaving behind it a clearly visible human figure.

May was sitting there in utter shock. He was tall; his skin was the color of a delicious light chocolate. His hair was silky, smooth raven black that reached to his broad shoulders. His nose was straight and matched his manly, majestic built face with his green eyes more protruding then ever. He had bristles under his nose and on his chin. His body was muscular with perfect form, as if it was sculptured by the gods themselves. He stood there for a moment catching the moonlights rays as they made his skin gleam. He stretched his hands above his waistline as a fine black velvet robe came in to existence around him. He then laid on the bed in a seductive pose; looking right at her "Princesa" he said gratingly with a white perfect smile.

May released the covers as she felt her breath taken away. He was beautiful, stunning, absolutely and unmistakably a marvel to behold. "Ares…" she mumbled with a shocked voice. She placed her hand on his chest just to make sure he was real and after feeling the warmth of his flesh, her heart quickened and her cheeks flushed red. Ares smirked smugly as he crawled closer to her slowly raising above her with his left arm above her shoulder. "My lady…" he said silently so it would require concentration to hear his erotic voice with May's eyes stuck on his luscious looking lips as he spoke."The real reason I didn't tell you I was human… was because I knew that…" he sighed deeply. "Was because I knew I wouldn't be able to hold back…" He placed his hand caressingly on her cheek as he slowly edged forward until their face touched and he kissed her forcefully and passionately. His eyes closed as he bit her lower lip gently. May's heart burst within her chest as she felt her hole body shaken up by a burning sensation that was unknown to her "Ngh" his lips were so soft, so sweet. She placed her hand on his back, with one hand stretching and folded back as her other moved through his hair groaning. He kissed her again with bolstered power as May's eyes closed her eyes as a small whimper escaped her lips.

It was like nothing she has ever felt. The sensation of her lips catching fire, like she was no longer on solid ground, but in the air. Her chest expanded as her breathing became deep and her lips sent small moans of jot. Her mind went blank as she was swept away, caught in the moment.

She pulled back panting a little, looking into his eyes. He only smiled charmingly like a cute boy receiving a gift. "I don't want to sound presumptuous, but you seem to be quit speechless" he gently passed his lips on her before neck kissing it softly.

May whispered erotically in his ear "Don't be so cocky, you're not the only one who knows a thing or two" as she nibbled gently on his ear lobe as he suddenly pushed him on his back crawling above him. He gasped quietly looking into her eyes as she moved her fingers into his grabbing his hands tightly above his head. A smirk spread on her face as she bit her lip silently without a motion. He pulled up for a small yet passionate kiss lying back underneath her as he released one of her hands placing it on her waist. He caressed it softly sending bad shivers down her back as she arched gently with her silk covers fell back to the bed revealing her matching lacework panties sitting perfectly on her curved waist. She froze looking into her eyes softly "No intention of rushing you my lady" he purred "but I have a feeling you were in the middle of showing me you have a thing or two up your sleeve" he smirked. She moved down kissing him deeply as she moved down to his neck nibbling the delicious skin. Her hand moved down his chest gently with his hand moving down her built stomach stopping at her waistline "I believe you have to be in my position princesa, Don't worry" he grabbed her chin pulling her down to a kiss "I will give you time to execute your evil scheme on me later on" he pushed her back on her back as he moved to her collarbone kissing and nibbling it gently spreading her legs. He moved his hand down her body caressing her thighs with his fingertips seeing her breathless underneath him wasn't help his condition. He moved his hand behind her back and with a swing of his fingers he unhooked her bra removing it gently aside. He was so sure of it a second ago, but what will happen now? How will they act around the others "My lady?" he said quietly with the moonlight shimmering on his face "Are you positive you want this?" he looked into her eyes gently.

May only smiled "For a demi-god, you can be really stupid" she pulled him down to a kiss "if I didn't want it, I'd stop you a long time ago". Ares smiled, relieved, as he continued.

Slowly but surely, after driving her insane, he entered her gently. His own eyes wanted to roll back from the intense pleasure he was long deprived from, yet he tried as best to keep them open wanting to his beloved woman's expression underneath him. May scratched down the wall with a hot moan escaping her now abused lips tensing up. Her cheeks were in the shade of crimson with her eyes closed. He moved down to her ear purring gently and nibbling her ear lobe. She shivered badly now sensitive then ever panting then moved her arms around his neck slowly opening her eyes. She looked into his with hers showing nothing but lust and passion with hot breaths came out of her luscious lips. Ares started moving inside her with his mouth opening to let his sweet moans out as he clenched the sheets tightly. Not only that she was tight, she was boiling hot inside. May twitched softly as her back arched moving with him "T-That's all you got?" she opened once seducing eye with a small purr. Ares smirked as he moved faster and harder groaning with his head moving back.

As time passed, Ares moved faster, stronger and deeper within her only pushing May toward the edge. He suddenly grabbed her leg placing it on his shoulder. He moved to kiss her foot gently brushing his lips against her silk skin sliding his hand down her thigh "Oh May" he groaned her name out. May arched one last time as she suddenly exploded as she scratched down his back roughly leaving red angry marks. Her dark eyes rolled back with her mouth letting out several loud and hot moans "Ares!" she bit her lip tightly before her climax was over and she laid on the bed panting.

It was too much for him. That stunning woman that kept his heart in her soft palms, bursted in front of him from his dids was enough to send him over the edge. He dug his nails into her thigh releasing inside her with a sedate purr on intense pleasure.

They repeated their doings until they both filled their deprived lustful desire of long time without a decent human touch.

After both of them were powerless, Ares moved down resting his head on her chest softly with his eyes closed, he softly pulled out of her with them both letting out a gentle moan as he grabbed the silk covers covering them up. He moved kissing her collarbone gently unable to keep his hands from him. May opened her eyes gently caressing his silky hair "Ares…?" she whispered.

"Yes my love?" he smiled kissing her neck.

"Can we switch places?" she giggled "you're heavy". Ares quickly moved up "I'm sorry princesa" he smirked and laid on his back pulling her to lean against his chest with one arm around her. "What will we do with the rest madam?"

"What do you mean?" she looked up to him.

"I mean, how we will act with the rest of the group now that we're together?" he caressed her arm gently smiling. May kissed his chest "Like we always do, and you'll be my fluffy little kitten" she moved her arm around him smiling as she slowly fell asleep and Ares right after her.


End file.
